Problem: Laura is training for a triathlon, but she doesn't feel like swimming. She bikes $20$ miles at $2x+1$ miles per hour, spends five minutes parking her bike, changing to her running shoes, and catching a drink of water, and then runs $5$ miles at $x$ miles per hour. Her total workout lasts $110$ minutes. How fast did Laura run, to the nearest hundredth of a mile per hour?  (You may use a calculator on this problem.)
Explanation: Since Laura spends $5$ minutes in transition, a total of $110-5=105$ minutes are spent in motion. This is equivalent to $\frac{105}{60}=1.75$ hours. We know that $\text{distance}=\text{rate}\cdot\text{time}$, so $\text{time}=\frac{\text{distance}}{\text{rate}}$. Thus the time Laura spends biking is $\frac{20\text{ miles}}{2x+1\text{ mph}}=\frac{20}{2x+1}\text{ hours}$, and the time she spends running is $\frac{5\text{ miles}}{x\text{ mph}}=\frac{5}{x}\text{ hours}$. Thus the total time Laura is in motion is $$\frac{20}{2x+1}\text{ hours}+\frac{5}{x}\text{ hours}=1.75\text{ hours}.$$We can solve this equation by multiplying through by a common denominator: \begin{align*}
(x)(2x+1)\left(\frac{20}{2x+1}+\frac{5}{x}\right)&=(1.75)(x)(2x+1)\\
20(x)+5(2x+1)&=\frac{7}{4}(2x^2+x)\\
20x+10x+5&=\frac{14x^2+7x}{4}\\
4(30x+5)&=14x^2+7x\\
120x+20&=14x^2+7x\\
0&=14x^2-113x-20.
\end{align*}We can solve this using the quadratic formula, by writing  \begin{align*}
x&=\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a}\\
&=\frac{-(-113)\pm\sqrt{(-113)^2-4(14)(-20)}}{2(14)}\\
&=\frac{113\pm\sqrt{13889}}{28}.
\end{align*}The two solutions are approximately $-0.1733$ and $8.2447$. Since Laura isn't running at a negative speed, she runs $\boxed{\approx 8.24 \text{ mph}}$.